My Town
by Hooters45
Summary: Based by a song with the same name, friends and enemies must work together to stop the unkown president from turning their town to a rookie miltary base. But can they all work together, or will they lose the Happy Tree Town forever? NEED OC'S!
1. The Plot

**Yeah... I haven't written anything for 3 reasons... 1. I got WWE '12 and it's fucking awesome... 2. I had to go to Thanksgiving, go to Black Friday, and be with my grandma for her birthday for 2 whole days... and 3. I'm writing a song. So here is the unnamed story I was talking about... WARNING: This story will have a lot of sexual refferances, humans, killings, some sadness, drunkness, Tom and Jerry wannabe's, a former president, Evil, an almost or very boring begining, blood, and some HTF! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Africa<em>

Some where in the desert's of Africa, their lies a small miltary base. Inside the base are generals, governors, scientists, and their new president. _(who's face is covered by a large silhouette) _They are looking at a giant screen of the whole Earth, they all look tired as their red eyes scanned through the screen over and over again

"This has gone far enough!" screamed one of the generals as he got up. He has grey hair, was a bit old, and had dark blue eyes that can make your spine shiver when he glares at you. This was General Riley. "We have been looking for a rookie base for the pass 2 hours! And I will not take it any longer," Riley said as he slammed his fist down at the metal table, making the others except the president flinch in fear. "Mister President, may you please just pick a loction of a base so I can go home and drink some 7-Up?" General Riley said in an almost demending way as he glared at the new president.

"Ok, you want me to pick a place already? Fine by me," the president said as he grabbed a control and zoomed in a random loction, until he saw a white wavy octogan line in between the states of Texas and Mexico.

"Well, what do we have here?" the president said as he examine the wavy octogan that he never notice before.

"It can't be, that's suppose to be a rumor," said one of the scientist. Professer Jackson.

"What do you mean by _rumor_" asked the curious president as he turned his attention to the black man with the lab coat

"W-well, a long time ago, Aztec warroirs always thought they can accomplish one thing that no one has ever tried to do... _Immortality" _

Everyone was looking at him, some stared at him as he was crazy. General Riley laughed as he looked at him

"Immortality? Really? That's a rumor you must be hearing then because no one can ever-"

"Let him finish general," the president said starting to become instreasted

"Before Spain attacked them, they grouped their best craft's men into making an idol. As soon as they finished the idol, they put some type curse into it... Making a large octogon around their whole tribe. They put it into one of their pyramids and was planning to use this against the Spain, but when the Spain attacked... All of the Aztec died OUTSIDE of the octogan, making their imortal curse uninfected to them. To this day, there were rumors that the idol is still around and will not only give people immortality when somebody steps into octogan... But it will cause that person to die every signal die for the rest of his/her life, and will come back the next die to face death again and again." Professor Jackson finished as everyone stared at him with serious faces.

After a half an hour of silence, the president sat back down

"I want it," he said as everyone looked at him

" Are you sure?" General Riley asked

"Yep, this will tough up our rookies and we can used that octogan to hide out anyone important from our enemies," the president answered as he looked at the octogon again. "We must have it."

"W-well, we can't sir" Professor Jackson said causing everyone to turn their heads at him

"And why is that?" the president said looking at the professor

"We can't because according to the rumors, they are residents living at the octogon," Professor Jackson said as the president asked him a question that Jackson wished he didn't asked

"Who?"

* * *

><p>Zer0 wakes up at the Happy Tree Graveyard. He doesn't remember what happened last night except having a party with Drinky, Stinky, Roberto, and a knocked out Chris.<p>

"Oh shit, what the fuck happened last night," Zer0 said as he got up as his cell phone started playing 19-2000. He founded it lying on top of a gravestone and answered it

"Hello?"

"Zer0! Where the hell are you?" asked Cuddles, one of Zer0's friends

"Hey Cuddles, I just woke up at the graveyard. Man, what the hell happened last night?" he asked as he looked around

"Drinky got all of you guys drunk, you threw a huge ass party, and wonder around," answered Cuddles

"Oh, so what's up?" Zer0 asked as he stratches the back of his head

"Let's see, Aidin is worried about you, it's 8: 55 am, and you only have 5 minutes to get to school," Cuddles said as he hanged up

"Wait...WHAT!" Zer0 yelled as he reailzed that today was Monday and he has to run 3 miles to his house to change to his school uniform run 8 more miles to get to school all in 5 minutes.

"Fuck!" Zer0 yell he shook his head and started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Boring begining... I know. I'm going to use Cottontop's OC's already because he gave me an OC Card, which means I can use his OC's without his permission for only 3 stories. Now I'm going need your OC's for this story becuase I need rivals to work together, plus I'm going to have a lot of couples in this story. <strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Appearance:**

**Bio:**

**Side: (_Either your OC willl help the Tree Friends protect Happy Tree Town, or he/she will help the president take it over)_**

**Friendship/Relationship:**

**Other:**

******I going to update when I finish the Outsider Story Line in Road to WrestleMania in WWE '12  
>This is Carlos45 signing out so he can play a fucking game he has been waiting since July<strong>


	2. Nothing to Worry About Right Now

"Where is he?" Jessie asked Cuddles as she paced around the classroom

"Well because of Drinky, Zer0 got so wasted that he ended up in the graveyard 11 miles away from here" Cuddles answered as he put his phone in his pocket

"Hey! Just to be fair, I was drunk too," Drinky said trying to defend himself

"He's coming!" Stripes yelled as everyone got back in their seats. At that moment, Pop burst through the door with a piss off experison in his face.

"Ok, I want all of you to write a 10 paper essay about why you should never distract people!" Pop yelled writing the homework in the board while everyone groaned

"Oh come on! What the hell did we do!" yelled Toothy while Oisin staring at him, making Toothy uncomfortable

"What did you do? That is a good question Toothy! Why in the fucking hell would I give this assignment for all of you?" Pop said with some craziness in his voice. Everyone was now staring at him clueless, making Pop even more pissed off

"Because you little fuckers distracted me from saving Cub from being run over by Lumpy!" Pop yelled. It turns out, Pop was teaching the class while Cub sneaked out of the classroom and was run over by Lumpy who happpened to be driving a wagon he 'borrowed' from Lifty and Shifty a couple of minutes ago.

"But we were quiet, you let him out of the classroom, and you weren't watching him like your suppose too!" yelled Fido

"Oh shut up you little bastard!" yelled Pop who actually threw a book at him

"Hey! You can't do that!" yelled Odile trying to protect her boyfriend

"You yell at me again then I put your slutty ass in detention!" Pop yelled. "Now I want you all to do push ups until-" before Pop can finish, Zer0 bursted threw the window landing on the floor. All the glass landed on Pop's face, this killed him.

"Present" Zer0 said all dizzy as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Zer0 once again wakes up, but this time in the nurse's office. He looked around him and saw his friends are with him.<p>

"How the hell did you jumped into the second story classroom?" Jennie asked as Zer0 stood up

"Well, I got a ride from Splendid," Zer0 said laughing

"According to the way you burst through the door, you have broken your ribs, dislocated your leg, broke 3 of your fingers, and lost your arm," Roberto said

"What do you mean I lost an-" at the moment Zer0 saw that his whole right arm has been completely torn off

"What the hell! Where's my arm?" Zer0 said holding the place his arm used to be

"Last I saw it, Kim was taking it to the bathroom saying she was going to have the time of her life," said Oisin as he pointed at Kim running pass the room with the arm

"Jessie! Can you please do something about this?" Zer0 said, but everyone just ran out of the room to get her, just leaving Aidin in the room

"So how did you did you get Splendid to fly you over here?" Aidin asked as he sat with Zer0.

"I have to tell you, it wasn't fun for me..."

*_Flashback_*

Zer0 just got out his house with his school uniform, but he had to get to school in 1 minute and the school was 8 miles away.

"Oh man, oh man! If I get late again, then Pop will have my ass in a stick!" Zer0 told himself as he tried to find a way to get to the school. His prayers were answered when Splendid came and tried to use his laser vision to cut down a tree to save Whistle, but he ended up burning the tree and killing.

"Splendid! Splendid! Blue motherfucker! Superman wannabe! I need help! I need help! Splendid!" Zer0 yelled trying to get Spendid's attention. Splendid stop at what he was doing at looked at the red bear

"What do you need civilian?" Splendid asked looking a little annoyed

"Can you please give me a ride to school? It's 8 miles away and I got one minute to get there," Zer0 asked the blue hero.

"Look kid, I'm a hero which means I save people. I'm not the magic school or your guide," Splendid said as he turned around preparing to leave

"But...I will...uhh...give you...cake!" Zer0 said quickly

"Cake?" Splendid said turning back to Zer0

"Yeah...Chocolate cake!" Zer0 said

"hhhmmm, deal!" Splendid said as he grabbed him by the collar and flew to the school. It took them 2 minutes for Zer0 to see the school

"Hey, I see the school, you can drop me off now" Zer0 said as he pointed to the school

"Sorry kid, but Lumpy is causing chaos. So bye bye!" Splendid said as he threw Zer0 to the window

"Son of a bitch!" Zer0 last words were when he crashed to the window

*_End of Flashback_*

"And that's what happened," Zer0 said looking pissed. "This proves that you should never trusted a hero who kills," Zer0 said as Aidin helped him up. As soon as he was in one leg, Jessie came back with the arm

"Here's the arm and don't ask why it's wet," Jessie said as she gave Zer0 his arm

* * *

><p>After class ended, Zer0 had his left leg popped back into place, his arm reattach, and his fingers healed. He was now in the park with his sister and cousin hanging out<p>

"Man, today is just awesome!" Jennie said looking at the sky

"The part where we got homework or the part where Zer0 bursted through the window?" Jessie laugh making Zer0 glare at her

"What about the part where you trip down the stairs at 6th period?" Zer0 laughed while Jessie elbowed him the the stomach

"I'm just saying that nothing can ruin this day," Jennie said as she looked at her cousins

"Well, I starting to doubt that," Zer0 said

"Why?" Jennie asked

"Because of that," Zer0 said as he pointed at a couple of tanks coming to the boarder

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I kind of rushed into it, sorry. B.T.W, My art teahcer Mr. Pino inspired me to make Pop's angry side, except I made Pop do more crazy things than my art teacher does when he gets pissed off<strong>


	3. It Begins

**I now I've taken a while to write this, but I have 2 reasons**

**1. I was stuck with my ideas, all the ideas I wrote in the story were too short. They all looked long in my head :(**

**2. I express my love to my friends and family by pissing them off. I know I pissed a couple of people for waiting to write this on purpose**

**Anyways, here is the other exciting chapter of MY TOWN!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the park stopped at what they were doing and paid attention to the tanks that were coming their way. They were about 6 of them as they stopped right outside of their boarder. General Riley came out from one of the tanks with his army jacket and sunglasses. He looked around the him and looked at the Tree Friends. He saw that some of them had fear in their eyes, the others were confused, and he saw two mooses and a human taking a shit in a nearby tree. He examine them again, only this time he laughed at them<p>

"These are the resdients living in The Octagon?" General Riley laughed as he looked at his comrade. "Half of them are so short that they reach the height reach my dick!" He said making the others laugh. However his comment just pissed the Tree Friends off, but Zer0 trys to play this cool.

"U-um, hey...So...What are you doing here?" He asked nervously thinking this guy will kick his ass if he says something wrong

"My name is Jonathan Riley, and I am here to do a good deed for the United States of America!" He said with a smile that creeped Zer0 out.

"O-oh, what's that?" Zer0 asked

"Wiping you and your puny friends off and taking over this area that's what," he said with a smile, but this really pissed everyone off

"Excuse me asshole, but this my home!" yelled Hailz, the crazy and funny purple bunny.

"Hey! You can't talk to General Riley like that!" screamed one of the soldiers

"Fuck you!" yelled Hailz again. Soon, there was a riot between the humans and the Tree Friends

"This is for America!"

"This is our turf!"

"Dick Heights!"

"Ass Kissers!'

"PIE!"

Soon, there was the shooting of a machine gun that fired in the sky. The bullets landed all over Lumpy. The shooter was none other than General Riley

"Enough all ready! Just get off The Octagon and we not harm you, you don't want a war with us," he said as he put the gun in his back. But Zer0 had enough of playing cool

"Not harm us? Not harm us! You just killed one of us already!" He said pointing at Lumpy's corspe.

"Well that was an accident, bedsides he'll come back" said General Riley

"That's not the point. This...This right here were me and my friends are standing is OUR town. And let me tell, we won't give up even for the United States," Zer0 said with all the Tree Friends taking his side

"hmmm, you must be Luis Robbions are you?" said General Riley as Zer0 turned to him

"How do you know my name?" Zer0 asked in confusion. He convinced a few people to call him Zer0 in Chicago, but everyone called Zer0 when him and Jessie arrived. A couple of people call him by his real name, but now there's a human he even doesn't know who knows his name.

"I've read your files, and they are pretty interesting. Espically your second personality," he said.

"Your point?"

"I want to meet this Slim "Shady" Jeff," he asked. After he said that, all the females left while the males were acting like they're watching a good show in TV

"I-I can't do that. There is no telling what he will do, for all I know he can fuck a girl while stabbing some to death," Zer0 said backing away. Zer0 knew if Shady is released, all hell will be broken lose. Shady is like a modern day Stone Cold, the man who plays by his own rules and doesn't give a damn about anything. He kills, he drinks, he fucks, he can do almost anything! But Zer0 can't control Shady, Shady is too powerful to be controlled and can actually make Zer0 hit himself.

"I'm seeing him one way or another," Riley said as he quickly pulled out an MP3 and put on ***insert Eminem song here*** causing Zer0's right eye to twitch like crazy. Zer0 is then sending flying to a near by tree and stayed there for a few seconds. He then comes out with his hat backwards and sunglasses, Shady is now unleashed

"Oh shit" said Technoman as he saw Shady walked right up to General Riley

"Yeah, how much is that general fucked?" whispered Cuddles

"I say, he's about 100% fucked right now," whispered Fido as he was going to see this epic talk.

"Well, well, well... We finally met," said General Riley as he looked down at Shady. "I know you think your tough but your actuall-

"Hey look everyone! It's Saving Private Ryan... The old version," said Shady as a couple of his friends laughed

"Hey! He is General Riley! You can-

"Oh my god! Shut the fuck up nigga! You whine more than the bitches I fuck," Shady said as he heard a couple of 'oh's' from his friends

"Why you-"

"Calm down, I'll handle this," General Riley said as he look at Shady again

"I am a 5 star miltary trainer, I have been working here for the army for 30 years! You should-

"Oh yeah? Well I'm the man who fucked every girl in the US, I'm the man who told Chuck Norris to go fuck himself, I am the man who had opened up a can of whop ass since the day he was born!" Shady yelled as he landed a very hard punch in the balls. Riley bended down in pain as he had his hands down in the place that hurted

"Didn't mean to hurt your lady parts. But hey, your height now reaches my dick!" He said as he shoved Riley's face to the floor. The soldiers help Riley get back up and take him back to the tank.

"We will be back," said the soldier that Shady insluted as he closed the tank door and left.

"I know you will" said Shady as he glared at the tanks that drove away

* * *

><p><strong>I still need OC's! I updated a poll in my profile and you get to decide what crossover I get to do with HTF! The next chapter will feature Flippy and all the OC's. Also...I'm invading twitter! Check my profile to see my twitter, facebook, and (R.I.P) myspace account. Now as the great Chinese man said...<strong>

**BUFU!  
>(By Us Fuck You!)<strong>


	4. Planning

**Man my school dance was awesome, danced with 3 girls 3 months ago. Anyways, here is another chapter that you guys have been waiting for since December. This will feature all the OC's you guys have sent me so far, so enjoy**

* * *

><p>"General Riley, are you alright sir?" The soldier that defended him eariler asked as he helped Riley up his feet, he was surprised that Riley was smiling after being punched in the balls and shoved to the ground by that red bear eariler<p>

"I'm fine Sergeant Mason, I'm just getting a little too old that's what," Riley said as he got up on his own. "I just wanted to know how much balls that kid had over there so I can see how tough he really was. Now that I know he is tougher than my ex wife, I need to find a weakness. Hand me the files of the residents so I can see if there's more people like him"

Sergeant Mason nodded as he grabbed the files, it was hard to keep it in his hands since the tank he was in kept bumbing the files up in the air. He handed them to General Riley as he sat down and scanned through the papers

"Let's see what we have here... There is a butterfly that can transform to a freaking wolf, a dog that even Satan fears, and..." Riley stopped and read through a file again to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks at him. When he realized they weren't, he began to smiled evilly

"What is it sir?" Mason asked confused as Riley handed him the files. By looking at the general's face, he could tell that he has found something that may help him get what he wants. He read the files before the certain profile that caught the general's eye made him stopped reading.

"I don't understand?," Mason said in a confused voice as Riley grabbed the files out his hands

"Flippy lives in that town," Riley said as he still had that evil smile in his face. "That last time I saw that bear when he killed the Tiger General back in the Weaponized Animal Regiment." Mason still looked with confused eyes as he took of his black helmet to reveal his brown shaggy hair

"What are you talking about, and what's the Weaponized Animal Regiment?," Mason said as he look at the floor. Riley straighten up and cleared his voice, Mason rolled his eyes because now he has gotten himself into listening one of Riley's long stories.

"You see, back in my earlier day I manage to recruit different kind of aniamls, put them in uniforms, train them, and send them to war. Flippy was one of my best soldiers, even though he was very clumsy. But he proved he was a soldier when he defeated the Tiger General years ago by going insane after the death of his friends. He retired after that mission, even though I begged for him to stay. I called this insane said Flipqy, but some of us call him Evil. If we could bring back here and make him stay Evil forever, then we can have a chance to take over the whole Octagon!" Riley said proudly with a smile, but his smile became an angry frown to see that Mason fell asleep during his story. As a punishment, he smacked the poor soldier across the back of the head, causing Mason to wake up

"Great story!" Mason quickly said as a cover up

"You dumbass! You were barely paying any attention at all" Riley yelled as he slapped Mason's head again. "Flipqy was the most craziest and bloodiest soldier I have ever seen! If he can take down the whole Tiger Army, then he can kill all those shitty animals!"

"A-are you sure that the crazy side can be strong enough to defeat all of them?" Mason asked in fear, he put his helmet again to make sure he doesn't get hit

"Sure he can, all we need to do is make him stronger...and I know just the man to do it for me," Riley said as he picked up and letter and started writing

* * *

><p>After watching the tanks leave from the boarder, Shady happily signed and sat down in the nearest bench<p>

"That was the shit! Right guys," Shady said to the remaining Tree Friends which were Cuddles, Toothy, Drinky, Fido, Flippy, Technoman, and Hedo

"Looks like you gave him something more painful than chest pains," Cuddles laughed as he gave Shady a high-five

"Did you really tell Chuck Norris to go..you know," Toothy asked

"Hell no! I'll be dead if I did! He knows when you need to lie to protect your turf," Shady said. "Yo Drinky, gave me a beer will ya?" Drinky nodded as he toss him a beer

"Your sure he's going to come back, because you had all the fun out there," Technoman asked as Shady opened his beer

"Yep, not even that will keep him away. But you, Haddy, and I can kick their asses back to Washington or where ever they came from," he answered as he drank beer. From the corner of his eye, he saw Flippy unsure on what he said. Really, he looks like he's in a drama movie where he's looking out the sunset near the end of a movie.

"Flippy! What's wrong with you man? Your acting like a dumbass in a chick flick!" Shady yelled getting Flippy's attention

"What?...Oh sorry, just have a feeling like I've seen that guy before, he looks very familiar," Flippy answered as he turned away from Shady and continued looking out the boarder. Shady looks at him funny before shurgging and walking away

"Shady, where you going?" Fido asked as Shady left the park

"I don't know, maybe I'm going to fuck your girlfriend, go to a bar, try to fuck your sister without getting killed, watch porn, I just don't know," Shady said fast as he continued walking. Fido stared at him for a few minutes before realizing what he said about Odile

"Hey! Don't you go fuck Odile you bastard!" He yelled as he ran after him. Technoman and Hedo lefted while Cuddles and Toothy walked away still talking about the Riley and Shady subject, leaving Flippy alone

'_Why did he look so familiar?' _Flippy asked himself one more time until his eyes widen, remembering who General Riley was

"Oh shit! I got to warn them before it's too late!" Flippy yelled to himself while running back to warn them of the upcoming threat

* * *

><p>Shady continued walking, but he had to stop mid way because of Fido, so he knocked him out with a right hook. He might tell Haddy about this, but he doesn't care right now. As he continued walking, he saw his sister arguing with a fruit bat that has dark blue hair that hangs above her eyes with an apple in her hand. That was Aly, she was fighting with Jessie again because Aly thinks she's annoying while Jessie thinks the same. He started to walk faster because whenever Jessie is in a fight, she would always drag him or Luis to help her in aid. He manage to get away though<p>

'_Thank God' _Shady said to himself, but he started to walk faster when he saw blood spilling in the floor. Of course Shady loved to see chick fights, but with his sister?... He wasn't that much of a perv. As he continued walking, he spotted Hailz eating a large cookie bigger than his... Ok, hr should stop right there. Shady has fucked her a couple of times, he doesn't care she was just 12, he just wanted some ass. He ignored her because he felt like getting drunk tonight, I mean punching an old dude in the balls really takes a lot of energy from you

"Man, even Lazytown is better than this boring place. There's nothing to fucking do around here anymore," Shady said to himself as he just continued his pace. Before he can go farther to where ever he's going, Shady felt cold water splash from the back of his head. This caused Shady to become Zer0 once again

"Jesus!" Zer0 yelled as he felt the cold water going all over his clothes and head, he's lucky that he left his hat in the park. He turned around to see Dumbass with an empty bucket

"Tag your it!" the black moouse said as he ran away while laughing like a 2 year old. Zer0 ignored him and try to find out where he was going, he found out he was in main street and remember that his house was just a few blocks away. He continued walking and saw Ermin walking by

"Hey Zer0, what a nice _**FUCKING **_day," he said as he walked passed him

"Yeah, have a _**SHITTY**_ day" Zer0 yelled back while chucking to himself

"Alright you **BASTARD!**" Ermin yelled back as he laughed as well

Zer0 still smiled and continued his way home, but then he felt somebody tackled him from behind. It was Flippy who quickly picked up the bear

"Zer0! I need to tell you something! It's about the old man that Shady mocked! And-and" Flippy was breathing big time as Zer0 manage to shove him off a bit

"Dude clam down! Tell me more slowly ok...and maybe take a breath mint," Zer0 said as Flippy calm down

"Ok...But I think everyone in town should hear about this," Flippy said as he calm down a bit

_*30 Minutes Later*_

Everyone in town was in Town Hall, where every important meeting was placed. When Flippy remember General Riley from his W.A.R days, everybody had to see what the hell is going to happen next. Flippy was standing in center with Zer0 standing near a tree with his hat back on.

"So you mind telling us what's going on?" Taylor asked as Flippy cleared his throat

"You see...That old man you saw earlier isn't just a war vertan...But he was the one who trained me," Flippy said as an apple hit his head

"You Suck!" Riffles yelled from the crowd, but he was later beaten by the other residents to shut him up so they can hear Flippy speak

"As I was saying...Riley told me the secert of success of being a soldier, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't last a day in the war, plus-"

"I got a question!" Nailbunny yelled out of nowhere with her hand up in the air

"...Yes Nailbunny?"

"Boom," she said as she put her hand down

"...Ok... He also taught me how to use all the weapons. This man is very dangerous, he fought in both War World 1 and 2, killed Hilter and made it look like sucide-"

"He killed Hilter? How old is this dude!" Xero yelled through the crowd

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing he's about 100 or something by now. He is very deadly that even Evil can't kill him, he has a very huge army and there's a slight chance we may all die," Flippy said as everyone panicked a bit

"I'm sure we can kill them, his army looked weak," Haddy said as Flippy shook his head

"They look weak, but they aren't that weak. I'm still worried that we all may lose this town, so we all most work together," Flippy said as he pointed at almost everyone

"Stripes, don't flip when someone takes your hat, Lifty and Shifty stop stealing, Jessie stop killing Aly, Disco Bear stop flirting, and all assholes stop being asses. We all have to work together in order to stop Riley. Understand," Flippy said as some people nodded with some just glared at him

"Can't Splendid help us? He can kill all those guys," Stripes said

"Well he took a vacation after he threw me in class. He's going to New York to prove he's a better hero than Superman and Spiderman combined...bastard," Zer0 answered as Shifty laughed at this/ Stripes repiled by knocking him out with a heavy punch across the face

"This is going to be sweet! I call using the bazooka!" Hailz yelled, causing everyone to argue which weapon they use. Flippy put his face between his palms as Zer0 signed as they watched the whole town going ape shit

"Flippy, you mind if I tell you something?" Zer0 asked as Flippy took his face out of his palms

"What is it?"

"I think I have an idea that cna give us an advantage against General Riley!"

"Really? Well spill it out! We're going to need all the help we can get!" Flippy said as he rose his fist in the air for no reason

"We have to get rid of Evil" Zer0 said as Flippy looked at him with a bit of shock

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, I have a feeling that I might have failed my ISATS this year and will have to go to summer school with no graduation...Just a feeling. Plus, can you please check out some of my other stories like ToD 3 or HTW, those are some of the stories I'm also working my best to work at. I also made an HTF called Forum <em>Living With 45. <em>It's a place where you can hang out with me and my OC's, talk with other guys or girls, and sometimes give me idea's for stories or OC's. Bye!**


End file.
